


he who grows flowers on his body

by leviathans_watching



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: (from Jack), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flowers, Fluff, Friendship, Future Fic, Gay, Hockey, Language of Flowers, Las Vegas Aces, M/M, Moving On, Tattoos, cozy vibes, daffodils, tattoo obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviathans_watching/pseuds/leviathans_watching
Summary: "That's it for today guys, hit the showers!" Kent instructed, pulling on his skate guards. When back in the locker room, he paid a little more attention to Bitty, hoping to spot some of the alleged tattoos.He was not disappointed.*Bitty joins the Las Vegas Aces after graduating from Samwell and Kent finds out he may have a thing for tattoos. Or Bitty's tattoos. Or maybe Bitty.
Relationships: Adam "Holster" Birkholtz & Justin "Ransom" Oluransi, Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter, Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Kent "Parse" Parson, Kent "Parse" Parson & Jeff "Swoops" Troy, Larissa "Lardo" Duan/Shitty Knight
Comments: 14
Kudos: 112





	he who grows flowers on his body

**Author's Note:**

> Cover image by [Zigzag Mountain Art](https://www.amazon.com/s/ref=bl_dp_s_web_0?ie=UTF8&search-type=ss&index=handmade&field-keywords=Zigzag%2BMountain%2BArt)
> 
> Cover created by: me
> 
> I took creative liberties on this but just go with it
> 
> [Spotify Playlist based on this fic](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1zQQdMjXUE0Na44jlqOh4l?si=RNVt_24nTv-1OdyLcBNh1w)
> 
> [Aces team roster I made bc I used a lot of OCs](https://leviathans-watching.tumblr.com/post/624280620859883520/aces-team-roster-mostly-my-ocs)
> 
> [Flower/Tattoo reference](https://leviathans-watching.tumblr.com/post/624280566660005888/flowertattoo-reference)

When Bitty arrived in Las Vegas, it still felt a little like a dream. He could still, even after several months, barely believe he was going to play for the Las Vegas Aces. As graduation had gotten closer and closer at Samwell, Bitty had agonized over what to do. He had dreams of playing in the NHL but wasn't sure if that was going to happen, so he began to reluctantly make plans for his very own bakery, in Boston. It wasn't that he didn't want to own a bakery, it was more that he wanted a few more years to play, a few more years before he had to settle.

When the Aces had offered him a place on the team, he hadn't hesitated to sign.

When he had announced the news to his friends, everyone was proud, showering him with congratulations and praise. Dex, Nursey, and Chowder had managed to get all of their former teammates together for a party, surprising Bitty. Even though he kept in contact with all of them, everyone had such busy and different schedules, so it was rare to see anyone in person.

After Ransom and Holster had paraded him around the Haus, proclaiming him the man of honor, Bitty had escaped for a moment, going over to stand by Jack, who, even after all the years, still hadn't gotten comfortable with crowds and parties.

"Congratulations," Jack said quietly, and Bitty nodded his thanks, downing the rest of his drink.

"It's too bad I wasn't offered a place on the Falconers," Bitty teased, and Jack chuckled.

Once, the sound of Jack's laugh would have caused a bush to cover his cheeks, but not now. Bitty had resigned himself to the fact that Jack and he would never get together sometime in his senior year after Jack was gone. Jack didn't return the feelings, and Bitty needed to accept it like an adult and move on. He was still working on that, but it was a lot easier to be friends with Jack after the expectation for things to go any further was gone. He could be content with the interactions they had, instead of wishing for more.

"Are you planning to be out, publicly?" Jack asked, and Bitty ran his hand through his hair. 

"Yeah, that was one of my conditions on the contract. I love hockey, I really do, but I'm not willing to hide myself for it." This is where he and Jack differed. Bitty was the type to push and carve out his own path, while Jack was, well, not content, but able to keep his head down in order to do what he loved. Bitty didn't appreciate that in him, but he understood. Jack just wanted to play hockey, not be a role-model or a name that made headlines for anything but his skill as a player.

"That's really awesome, Bitty. I'm glad you chose to be out."

"Yeah. I hope I can make hockey more open and make it easier for non-straight athletes everywhere," Bitty confessed, and Jack smiled, small but sincere.

"I think you're the perfect person for the job."

 _Nothing to flutter about, heart._ Bitty ordered, replying with a bright "Thanks!". He couldn't really do much about his feelings or reactions, but no one could, and now that he had accepted the reality of their relationship, he could ignore them and move on.

Honestly, he was almost glad Jack never returned his feelings. He wasn't willing to hide, and Jack wasn't willing to expose himself, so their relationship would have inevitably ended.

Bitty had struggled with the idea that Jack was attracted to guys, but not him after he had met Kent Parson, but eventually figured sometimes it just doesn't happen. The resentment he had felt for Jack for not liking him back had faded, after all, how could he hold a grudge for something like that?

Their conversation drifted to new topics after that, and Bitty was grateful. The unspoken topic of Kent Parson hung between them, and he'd rather not bring it up and hash it out, because he wasn't sure what to say.

The rest of the night had gone well, and Bitty eventually cried, only to be pulled into a massive group hug, which made him cry harder. Lardo had made him promise to text her after he landed in Nevada, and he had agreed easily.

Sending her a quick _landed safe_ , Bitty stuffed his phone in his pocket and made his way to the baggage claim, grabbing his luggage. Heidi, the Aces manager, had told him there'd be someone to pick him up from the airport, so he scanned the signs, looking for his name.

Finding it in bold print, Bitty made his way to the person holding it, introducing himself. He was driven to his new apartment, which he had yet to see in person. He was renting and had gotten lucky enough to get a furnished listing. As he surveyed the grey couch and matching patterned rug, Bitty couldn't help but wish the rest of his things would arrive quickly.

The next morning he was supposed to meet with Heidi at the Aces training rink. Deciding to sleep on the couch for the night, as he put his foot down on using a mattress that didn't belong to him, Bitty left his bags in his room and looked up takeout places.

After putting in his order for some fried rice and dumplings at a well-rated Chinese place, Bitty pulled his outfit for the next day from his suitcase, hanging it in the bathroom.

When his food arrived he scrolled through Twitter as he ate, replying to a few tweets wishing him luck in Vegas (he had announced he was moving to LA, but hadn't said why yet), then showered and pulled on his pajamas. He'd shower again in the morning, but he felt gross after being on a plane all day. Pulling a blanket over himself and setting his alarm, Bitty closed his eyes and pushed all of the thoughts swirling around his head about tomorrow away, falling asleep easily.

*

Kent arrived early at the rink like he did most mornings, changing into his gear and hitting the ice as a few of his other teammates arrived. He liked being the only one on the ice, liked the peacefulness, the feeling of untouched ice under his skates.

As the captain of the Aces, Kent had a duty to be the one most committed to the ice, so if anything, showing up early each day made him look more dedicated and responsible. He needed at least one thing to go against his carefully cultivated I-don't-care party boy image to keep the newbies in line and serious about practice.

 _Speaking of newbies,_ Kent thought _, wasn't there supposed to be someone coming in today?_ He had zoned out when Ciara, the head coach, was announcing the newest addition to their team, so he had completely missed the name. As captain, Kent was supposed to pay attention and listen carefully, but that rarely happened.

"Parser, you better get off the ice and get your ass to Ciara," Swoops called, taking off his skate guards by the edge of the rink.

"I'm going, I'm going." Kent slid to a stop next to the entry to the rink and set his stick up against the bench.

Putting on his skate guards and pulling off his helmet, Kent received a pat on the shoulder from Swoops and a "good luck," that left him mildly confused. Shrugging it off, Kent pulled his gear off and shoved it in his locker, pulling on his tennis shoes.

Clad in a white athletic tee and sweats over his base layer, Kent made his way towards Ciara and a small blonde boy he assumed was the new guy. Since the guy's back was towards him, he wasn't able to see his face but was able to see the stink eye Ciara directed at him for being late.

"Eric, this is Kent Parson, captain of the team." Ciara gestured towards Kent, and when the guy turned to face him, Kent fumbled in his steps.

"We've met," Bitty, fucking Bitty from Samwell, smiled, honeyed words sliding over Kent.

"Bits?" Kent choked out, and Ciara looked between them, eyes narrowing.

"Hiya, Kent. Long time no see."

"You guys know each other?" Ciara asked, and Bitty nodded.

"We met when I was in college. Crazy coincidence I got picked for this team, though."

"Yeah, crazy coincidence," Kent echoed, and Bitty smiled again, eyes crinkling with the force of it.

"Well," Ciara started walking them back towards the locker room, "We better get you introduced to the rest of the team, then."

Falling in step with Bitty, Kent examined him, blatantly staring at him.

"I take it you didn't know I was coming? I'm slightly offended." Bitty teased and Kent huffed out a small, disbelieving chuckle. It was just his luck that Zimm's fucking boyfriend or whatever was going to be on his team.

"I should've, but I wasn't paying attention when it was announced to us," Kent confessed, and Bitty raised an eyebrow.

"Sounds like you."

"Hey!" Kent protested, and Bitty laughed, a soft sound.

"Chirp chirp, Mr. Parson."

Ciara opened the locker room door slightly, yelling an "I'm coming in!", giving the boys a few minutes to cover themselves if needed. It wasn't like she'd never seen the guys naked, but the team tried to keep that from happening too often.

Kent led the way into the locker room and couldn't help but notice how Bitty followed without any hesitation. In the years that had passed since they had interacted, Bitty hadn't changed much appearance-wise, but his cool and calm demeanor was a scream away from the nervous boy that had asked for a picture with Kent.

"Alright, boys!" Kent called, clapping his hands. "Everyone needs to be on the ice in five, so I can introduce you to our newest teammate."

Making his way to his locker, Kent quickly pulled on his lower pads, not suiting up all the way. Next to him, at the empty locker, Bitty opened the bag he had been carrying and placed his gear in it carefully. He didn't change into his gear, leaving the white hoodie and black Adidas track pants he wore on.

At Kent's questioning glance, Bitty ran his hand through his hair. "I was instructed to come out to meet with the PR team before getting on the ice," he explained, and Kent bobbed his head in understanding, even though he wasn't sure why the PR staff needed to meet with him right away.

Kent led Bitty to the rink, watching the way Bitty's eyes lit up as he scanned it. He guessed Bitty's rink at Samwell was nothing like the polished wood of theirs. Seeing all of the guys gathered by the benches, Kent walked up, Bitty a pace behind.

"Okay, guys, this is Eric Bittle." Kent declared, and everyone's eyes went to Bitty. "Bits, these are the guys."

"Hi, y'all," Bitty waved at the team, and Swoops took initiative, introducing himself first. The rest of the guys followed, and Bitty smiled at all of them.

"Aren't you kind of small to play hockey? What position do you play?" Manny called, and a wave of laughter went through the group.

"I'm a forward, and you're not the first hockey boy to say I'm small. My nickname in college was Bitty, and I've been occasionally called Itty-Bitty by some of my teammates. But before you make any assumptions about my size, last year I led my team to victory in the Frozen Four, we won the Mason Cup, and one of my frogs was awarded the hockey humanitarian award under my guidance. So don't be getting any ideas on how I can't play because I'm normal sized, unlike you brutes." Bitty sniffed playfully, and Kent laughed, catching Bitty's eye.

"Well, then." Kent widened his eyes at his team, who were looking at Bitty uncertainly.

"Okay, now that you've been introduced, I think the PR team is waiting for you," Ciara reminded, flipping her braids over her shoulder.

"Right." Bitty hesitated, looking towards the team. "One more thing- I'm coming into this team open, and am going to be the first out and proud NHL player. I just wanted to let y'all know so there are no surprises." Kent watched Bitty raise his jaw slightly, a fire in his eyes. It was almost like he was daring the guys to say something. When no one did, Bitty smiled at Ciara, who had an approving tilt to her lips.

As Bitty walked away, back towards the locker room, Kent had the thought that this season was going to be more interesting than the last few had been.

*

The first time Kent heard about Bitty's tattoos, it was by overhearing Barbie and Aster talking about them.

"Dude, did you see that Bittle's got some tats?" Aster murmured to Barbie, who nodded.

"Yeah, man. I saw them when we were getting changed. They're flowers, right?"

"Yeah. How many did you count? I saw more than one, that's for sure," Aster answered, and Kent swallowed, looking at Bitty who was stretching, earbuds in. There were still a few minutes until practice began, so most of the guys were using this time to warm up and talk to each other.

At first, Kent had been awkward, unsure of how to interact with Zimms' old teammate, but Bitty had been charming and natural, making it easy for them to form a bond. Bitty was probably the quickest friend Kent had ever made. The chemistry they shared on the ice reminded him of how it used to be with Jack, and Kent couldn't help but wonder what kind of chemistry Bitty and Jack had shared when they played together.

In the week that had passed since Bitty had been introduced to the team, he had easily wormed his way into all of their good graces with his abundant smiles and gentle nature. Kent had heard more than one of the guys commenting on how cool Bitty was and how he seemed to fit right in with them.

The media splash made from Bitty's arrival on the team and his out-and-proud stance was a big one, but Bitty appeared to be handling it well, getting along great with the PR team. The rest of the guys had been asked about it by a few reporters, but they had all expressed their support and how brave it was of Bitty to be himself, which helped shut most of the rumors down.

"Hey, Bitsy!" Disco called, before shaking his head. They were still trying to figure out a nickname for Bitty.

Bitty looked up and pulled an earbud out. "What's up?"

"We're going to the bar tonight. You in?" Disco invited and Bitty shrugged.

"I've still got some unpacking to do, but I might be able to stay a lil while."

"Awesome!" Disco jumped up to run back to wherever he was before he called out to Bitty.

Practice passed without incident, and Kent wondered if it would be too soon to start trying out different lines to figure out who worked best with who. He already had them mostly the same since the previous year, but with Bitty in the mix now, he'd have to make some changes.

"That's it for today guys, hit the showers!" Kent instructed, pulling on his skate guards. When back in the locker room, he paid a little more attention to Bitty, hoping to spot some of the alleged tattoos.

He was not disappointed.

Trying not to make it obvious he was staring, Kent noticed two yellow roses on the back of his shoulder, standing out against his tan skin. Further down, just to the right of his spine, there was what Kent thought was a magnolia, no wider than two of Kent's fingers together. As Bitty turned, Kent thought he saw another flash of something on the back of his calf, but before he could see what it was, it was out of view.

Turning back to his shower, Kent rinsed out his hair, the images of ink on skin lingering in his mind. He wondered how he hadn't noticed before, but truth be told, he had been avoiding looking at Bitty while they showered or changed, still unsure of his relationship with Zimms.

Bitty hadn't mentioned him, and Kent hadn't brought it up.

Turning his water off, Kent wrapped a towel around himself and walked over to his stuff to change. Bitty eventually joined him at the lockers, as theirs were still side-by-side. Kent avoided looking this time, worried he wouldn't be subtle enough.

Making his way out of the rink, Kent nodded at his D-men, Cowboy and Darlin' as he passed them in the lot. Unlocking his yellow Corvette, Kent was adjusting his mirrors as Bitty walked by, smiling at something on his phone. Kent wondered who he was texting.

Fingers tapping on his steering wheel as he drove, Kent ignored the thoughts of Bitty popping into his head. Of course, he found the guy attractive, but it wasn't cool to fantasize about his tattoos and lean body when his boyfriend could be Kent's ex-boyfriend (kind of).

Pulling into his garage, Kent sighed, unbuckling his seat belt. As he walked inside his house, he instinctively looked for Kit, who wrapped herself around Kent's feet.

"Who missed me?" he cooed, picking her up. Kit, although adorable, was the weirdest cat Kent had seen, as she actively looked for belly scratches.

Kit meowed in response, and Kent set her down again, letting her find her nap spot in the sunbeams that came through the window.

Stomach growling, Kent made his way to the kitchen, too tired to make anything, instead pulling a pre-made protein shake from the fridge. Sitting down at his counter, Kent opened Instagram, only to be met with a picture of a steaming pie from Bitty's account. How had he had time to make that already?

Sighing, Kent liked the picture, deciding to go through Bitty's account. A lot of the pictures were of food he made or stuff he'd helped organize, like the picture depicting Samwell's LGBTQA+ bake sale fundraiser.

A lot of photos were of Bitty and his friends, and as he scrolled through, he noticed how large Bitty's smile was. One he was tagged in by an _@holtzy_a_ showed Bitty being hoisted up on two big guys shoulders, caught mid-laugh. Jack even appeared in a few, and as he got further down, he saw the photo of him and Bitty, decidedly from Epikegster.

Scrolling back up, Kent's attention was caught by a photo of Bitty grinning in a tank top and short red shorts, soaking wet. The caption read "the frogs decided to dump the water from the cooler on me smh", but that wasn't what got his attention. On his collarbone, there was a flower, one that looked almost like a daisy, but Kent wasn't sure. There was also a purple flower on his exposed inner forearm, and a quick google search of 'purple flowers' brought up the Iris, which matched.

 _Jesus_ , Kent thought. _How many tattoos does he have?_

Turning off his phone, Kent finished off his shake, putting his cup in the sink and filling it with warm water.

Sitting on his couch, Kent turned his tv on, opening Netflix. Deciding on something familiar, Kent put on _New Girl_ , putting his feet up on the coffee table. He let his mind blank, relaxing, and soon fell asleep.

*

Kent didn't remember much of night out. He did remember, however, someone asking Bitty if he had a boyfriend, Bitty catching Kent's eye and looking away before responding "Nope, I'm free s a bird for now."

"Not even...?" Kent had asked, unable to stop himself.

"Not even," Bitty had assured him, and it was Kent's turn to look away.

*

Weeks had gone by, and Bitty was now a constant, needed presence in Kent's life. They had struck up a friendship, and as far as Kent knew, he was the only one to have been to Bitty's apartment.

Once he got past the whole 'could have been Jack's boyfriend' thing, Kent realized he and Bitty had a lot in common. They were both blonde, small, and would do anything for anyone they loved.

Bitty had also gotten pretty close with Barbie and Radar, who were already showing loyalty and protectiveness towards Bitty Kent hadn't known they were capable.

Bitty just brought that out in people.

Swoops had commented on how undeniably charming Bitty was- when the nutritionists had warmed him to stop bringing baked goods in for the team, he had switched to protein bars, a move that would have gotten almost any of the other players a pointed look and light scolding, but Bitty got a laugh, and a "please bring more next time."

One of their games was coming up, their first one with Bitty. Kent had decided to put him in a line with Barbie and Radar, even though he wanted him in his line. It was a tough decision, but one that needed to be done. Kent had been pushing in practice to get everyone comfortable with playing on the same ice as Bitty, and he couldn't believe how well it was going. Bitty just seemed to work great with everyone.

As the weeks had passed, Bitty had opened up more about his time at Samwell. He spoke fondly of his old teammates and seemed to be close to the team manager as well. Kent was just glad he could put names to the D-men he had seen doing a keg stand at Epikegster.

Jack was still not a topic they discussed; Kent thought Bitty could somehow sense he wasn't ready and respected his boundaries.

Kent was grateful for that.

"Good job today, guys. Let's hit the showers." Kent signaled the end of practice and headed to the showers. In the time that had passed, Kent had managed to find a few more tattoos.

There was a lotus on the back of his calf he had glimpsed the first time he saw Bitty's tattoos, but only later had managed to identify, small and pretty on his muscle. On his upper thigh, there was a pair of blue hyacinths crossed over each other. He had also spotted a dark pink flower he didn't recognize right under his ribs, on his flat stomach. On his wrist was what Kent thought was a white chrysanthemum, about an inch and a half in diameter.

There was also a peach tinged flower Kent had never seen before occupying the prime tramp-stamp spot above Bitty's waist on the left.

He hadn't managed to find anymore, so he assumed that was all that Bitty sported.

Kent wondered if he was getting a little obsessed with Bitty's tattoos. He couldn't go through any interactions with him without his eyes finding one of the flowers. They even popped in his head when he was alone, no matter if he was on the ice early or back at his house. Bitty didn't seem to be aware of his fascination, and for that, Kent was grateful.

"Parson, over here!" Ciara called, and Kent broke away from the guys headed to the showers.

"What's up?"

"The first game you guys play- it's a Texan team. I'm sure you're aware that the south can be a bit less progressive than we are here, so make sure none of the guys give Bittle shit, okay?" Ciara bit her lip, and Kent nodded.

"I was planning to keep an eye on it. None of the guys will let the opposing team get away with that kind of stuff."

"Good," Ciara said satisfied. Kent took that as his cue the conversation was over and made his way to the locker room. Most of the guys were already done showering, Bitty included, so Kent washed quickly, starting to change as Bitty finished.

"Ready for the game?" Kent asked, and Bitty finished tying his shoes.

"Yeah! I'm excited to actually get out on the ice with Barbie and Radar. Practicing is nice, but it's not the same thing as the real deal."

"I'm excited too. Not going to lie, I'm also excited for the trip. I really enjoy roadies with the guys," Kent confessed.

"I know what you mean. Road trips are fun, and there's just something about traveling with your best friends."

"Thank you! That's what I've been trying to explain to Swoops," Kent raised his voice pointedly, "but I guess he just doesn't get it."

"What's that, Parser?" Swoops grabbed him, putting him into a playful headlock. "You want to get acquainted with my armpit?"

"Hey!" Kent squawked, flailing. "Let me go! I'm the captain, dammit. You're ruining my image!"

"I'm pretty sure you're image was ruined when you tripped and knocked yourself out on the bench, but okay," Snake called, and Bitty laughed, surprised.

"You did that?" He asked, and Kent finally got free from Swoops' entrapment.

"No! Lies, all lies!" Kent puffed out his chest. "I would never do something like that."

"I'm pretty sure you ran into my door frame once," Bitty pointed out, and everyone burst into cat-calls and chirps.

Kent tried to ignore the flutter of his heart at Bitty's mischievous tone, to no avail.

*

The plane ride was nice.

Kent was in one of the middle seats, Swoops on his left and Bitty taking the aisle seat. It only took about four hours to get to Austin, but Bitty fell asleep anyway, head on Kent's shoulder. Kent ignored the chirps from the teammates around him and instead tried to figure out what music was playing from Bitty's earbuds.

When they landed, Kent shook Bitty awake, reveling in Bitty's flushed surprise. Waving away Bitty's apology for sleeping on him, he helped Bitty get down his carry-on bag.

The bus ride to the hotel was a little less than half an hour, and everyone naturally paired up for rooms. Bitty seemed slightly hesitant to pick someone, so when Swoops, Kent's normal roomie, pushed him forward with an understanding smile, Kent took the opportunity.

"Well, I guess we're in room 208," Kent said to Bitty, flashing him the key card. "Ready to go up?"

"Yep!" Bitty hefted his suitcase, shooting Kent a grateful look.

The room wasn't anything fancy, just a tan color scheme and two full-sized beds. Kent couldn't help but wish there had been a mix-up, resulting in the two of them having to share a bed.

Choosing the bed closest to the door, Kent pushed his suitcase under his bed then checked his phone. "Looks like we got the rest of the day off. Ciara said not to get too crazy since we're playing tomorrow, but who knows what will happen."

Bitty shrugged. "I'm down for anything, as long as it doesn't involve a scandal or getting drunk or hurt."

Kent tugged on his lip with his teeth. "I don't know if I want to do anything too crazy. I'll probably do dinner with the guys then chill in here."

"Sounds like a solid plan." Bitty shrugged off his sweatshirt and Kent tried and failed not to stare at the flower on his hip that was exposed by his shirt riding up.

Bitty spent a few minutes longer settling in, while Kent responded for the two of them in the team's group chat, agreeing to dinner at the hotel.

Dinner was a low-key affair, most of the guys mentally prepping for the game. There were still a few times it got too loud, too rowdy, causing the hotel staff to glare at them, but that was to be expected.

Kent showered when they got back to the hotel room, and when he came out, Bitty was on his bed on his laptop, with earbuds in.

Kent scrolled through Twitter for a while, before rolling onto his back, staring at the ceiling.

"Kent?" Bitty asked, and Kent turned his head to look at him. "You okay?"

"Just miss Kit. I left her with my pet sitter but I hate being away from her," Kent pouted, and Bitty chuckled.

"What are you working on?" Kent asked, and Bitty's eyes flicked towards his laptop.

"I'm editing the newest video for my vlog."

"You have a vlog?" Kent asked excitedly, and Bitty winced slightly.

"Yeah, but don't look it up, okay? It started when I was in high school and it's kind of embarrassing. I mostly post baking videos."

"I won't watch it if it means that much to you," Kent promised, and the relief was clear in Bitty's eyes.

"Thanks."

*

The moment they step out onto the ice to warm up, Bitty hears whoops and cheers. Looking up into the stands, he sees Jack, Shitty, Ransom, Holster, and Lardo. Skating towards them, Bitty watched as Shitty raced down the stairs to meet him at the glass.

"I can't believe you're here!" Bitty calls, and Shitty grins.

"Bitty, you motherfuckin' beaut! We wouldn't miss your first game for anything. The frogs wanted to come but they have a game tomorrow and can't make it. They said to tell you to kick some ass, though!"

Bitty laughs. "Thank you so much! I've got to go back to practice, but meet me after the game."

Shitty shoots him two enthusiastic thumbs-up, and Bitty waves to the rest of them, making his way back to the team.

"Sorry guys," he guiltily said. "They would've never shut up if I didn't talk to them."

"Old teammates?" Disco asked, and Bitty nodded, falling easily into the routine of warming up.

The other team was on the ice as well, and Bitty expected a few mean looks and snide comments, which there were, but surprisingly, none of them were directed explicitly at him.

The game started with Bitty and his line on the bench, which he was expecting. More excited to actually be at a game and secure with the knowledge he'd be put in eventually, Bitty wasn't too broken up about it.

Both teams scored a point in the first period, and Bitty hoped they would be able to get ahead in the second.

When he was put in in the second period, Bitty did his best. He managed to out skate the few checks that were aimed at him and managed to get an assist in a goal scored by Radar, who patted his helmet in celebration. Bitty couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face.

Chugging his water bottle back on the bench, Bitty watched Kent fly around the ice, looking every bit the captain then he was. Kent managed to land a particularly rough check on one of the opposing players, and Bitty could have sworn he shot a quick look back on the bench, towards Bitty.

In a moment when the refs were discussing whether there needed to be a penalty, Bitty glanced at the jumbotron, hearing his name. It displayed Ransom and Holster holding the familiar "Marry me Jack Zimmerman!" except Jack's name was crossed out and replaced with his name.

Turning to where they stood, Bitty watched as Ransom waved wildly with his free hand and Holster blew him a kiss. Bitty pretended to catch it, and after a moment of deliberation, blew one back. Lardo leaped in front of Holster to catch it. Everyone was laughing, and a quick look at Jack showed him to be mildly amused, shaking his head.

Bitty knew the news would jump onto two guys asking the only out-and-proud NHL player to marry them, but he didn't care. Having fun with his friends was more important than the headlines in this case. 

They managed to end the third period with a win, and Bitty chuckled, noting how most of the fans were quiet, most of the noise coming from his friends.

"You played well, Bitty." Kent clapped him on the back, and Bitty smiled up at him gratefully.

"You too! I was really impressed with how light you seemed on your feet."

"I think I should be saying that to you, Mr. Figure Skater," Kent chirped, and Bitty blushed. 

“I’m surprised at how chill the opposing team seemed,” Bitty said conversationally, and Kent nodded. “Being in the south, you just expect stuff.”

“You know none of us would let anyone start shit about you being gay, right?” Kent asked, and Bitty nodded.

“I know. Y’all are great.”

When he was done changing, Bitty met everyone outside the locker rooms.

"Bitty!" Ransom cheered, wrapping him in a tight hug. "Good job, bro!" Before he could say or do anything, he felt the weight of the rest of them around him, enveloping him in a tight hug.

"Thanks, guys! I'm so glad y'all came," Bitty patted the arm he could reach, not sure who's it was.

Ransom grabbed him and swung him onto his shoulders, making Bitty yelp. He knew there were probably cameras on him, but didn't care, playfully kicking his shoulder.

"Justin Oluransi, put me down!" he admonished, and Ransom shook his head.

"Nope, you deserve to be paraded after that assist."

"Aw, shucks." Bitty could feel his southern accent strengthening in his excitement. Over Jack's shoulder, he spotted Kent hanging back awkwardly.

"I think I have to go soon. Wish we could do dinner, but," Bitty hesitated, and Ransom let him off his shoulders.

"Rans and I have to start driving back tonight anyway, and I think Jack has a plane to catch," Holster said apologetically, but Bitty waved him off.

"Oh, it's fine honey."

"Bye, Bitty," Lardo said, giving him another hug. "We should do a group face time soon."

"Definitely! I'll mail some goodies to you if you text me what you want," Bitty offered, watching how everyone's faces lit up.

"Yes!" Shitty cheered. "You're the fuckin' best, brah!"

"Give my love to Chowder and the boys," Bitty said, starting towards Kent.

"You look good, Bittle," Jack said quietly as Bitty was walking away, making him pause. Jack seemed to be struggling with the words. "You know, happy."

"Thanks, Jack," Bitty squeezed his arm. "You too."

Joining Kent, Bitty gave them one wave over his shoulder.

"Good to see them?" Kent asked, and Bitty appraised him, trying to see how he was feeling.

"Yeah. It was nice of them to come, especially since we won. I still can't believe how well we all played tonight. You were amazing, hon."

The pet name slipped out, and Bitty tried to ignore how Kent flushed, eyes widening ever so slightly. He didn't take it back though.

"Thanks. Hungry?" Kent asked, and Bitty nodded.

"Starving."

*

Back at the hotel room, after dinner, Kent flopped on his bed with a groan. "I'm so tired."

Bitty laughed in response, and Kent had to turn and shove his face in his blanket so he wouldn't see Kent's stupid grin.

The room was quiet and warm, almost cozy, which was a feeling Kent didn't experience often. Bitty pulled out his laptop again, and from the corner of his eye, Kent could see him going to Netflix.

Bitty, of course, noticed him looking.

"Want to watch?" He patted the bed next to him and Kent sat down next to him.

"Pick whatever you want, I'm don't care," he said, and Bitty nodded, selecting some show Kent had never watched.

Bitty reached over and flipped the light switch off, turning off the overhead light and turning on a lamp. The room glowed yellow, and distantly, Kent could hear the faint sounds of his teammates partying.

Spending less time looking at the screen and more time looking at Bitty's side profile, Kent watched Bitty's every reaction. Bitty was in his tiny red shorts and a tank top, leg pressed up against Kent's.

The blue hyacinth tattoo was in full view, and as Kent's eyes traced the now-familiar shapes. Bitty's tank top had ridden up slightly, exposing his small hip, and Kent saw a tattoo he was sure hadn't been there before.

A daffodil, delicate and pretty, rested there, petals slightly furled in.

He had to know.

"What do your tattoos mean?" Kent asked suddenly, and Bitty looked over, confused.

"Hm?"

"Your tattoos," Kent repeated, tapping his forearm where the iris was.

Bitty paused the show, putting his laptop on the bedside table. "It's kind of a long explanation, you sure you want to know?"

"Of course," Kent blushed. "I want to know everything about you."

That got a surprised huff out of Bitty, making Kent the tiniest bit proud.

"Well," Bitty paused, touching his collarbone. "They represent the people important to me. This one on my collarbone is a chamomile flower, for my old coach, Katya. Chamomiles represent humility, luck, and energy or strength in adversity. Everything she taught me."

His hand moved to his thigh. "These are blue hyacinths, for my mama and coach. They mean constancy and sincerity, both things my parents have. I picked this flower after I came out to them and they were nothing but supportive."

Kent watched, transfixed, as Bitty explained people in his life that made him who he was today and what they meant to him.

"The one of my calf is for one of my frogs, Dex. He was a real piece of work when he came to Samwell, but he changed so much, and I'm so proud of him. That's why he gets a lotus, symbolizing rebirth and change, as well as enlightenment." There was a fond smile on Bitty's lips, and Kent wondered if these people knew how much they mean to Bitty.

"On my shoulder, there's a pair of yellow roses, for Ransom and Holster. They stand for friendship, which is kind of basic but so, so fitting." Bitty laughed. "At first, I wanted to get two separate flowers for the both of them, but realized if I did that I would be missing how they're always steady in my life, both of them."

Bitty twisted his arm to show Kent his wrist. "This is for Chowder. He's the player who got the hockey humanitarian award, and white chrysanthemums are for cheer, loyalty, and honesty, which fits Chow to a T." Bitty's eyes flicked up to Kent,'s and Kent couldn't tell what he saw in them.

"Under my ribs," Bitty lifted up his shirt to show Kent the dark pink flower. "Is a protea. They symbolize change and courage. This tattoo is for Lardo. I swear she's the coolest chick I've ever meant. She just does her own thing and doesn't care what anyone else thinks."

"I wish I could do that," Kent muttered, and from the flash in Bitty's eyes, he knew Bitty had heard.

"On my forearm," Bitty continued. "Is an iris. They mean wisdom, courage, hope, and friendship. Shitty get's an iris because he's like, one of the smartest people I know. He's constantly trying to grow his knowledge and help other people learn."

"He sounds like a great guy, from all that you've told me," Kent admitted, and Bitty nodded.

"He is. On my back, there's a magnolia, which is Nursey's. Magnolias represent perseverance, which is Nursey's, because he keeps going and going, never giving up." Bitty instinctively reached for where it was.

"Also on my back, lower down, is a gladiolus." The peach one Kent couldn't figure out. "They stand for strength and integrity, which is Jack all the way." Bitty lapsed into silence.

"And the daffodil?" Kent prompted, and Bitty hesitated.

"They mean respect and new beginnings. They can also mean unrequited love if you choose to pick that meaning."

Kent leaned in closer to Bitty, knowing he was reading the tension right. "Did you pick that meaning?"

Bitty exhaled softly, looking up at Kent from under his lashes. "I did, but now I'm not so sure."

It felt like everything was coming to a tipping point. All of their easy conversations and lingering touches, all of their chemistry on and off the ice, it all was pulled so tight it was about to snap.

So Kent chose to snap it, ducking down to steal Bitty's lips in a kiss. Bitty sighed into it and Kent turned sideways to have easier access to Bitty.

One of Bitty's hands went into Kent's hair, and Kent traced the magnolia tattoo on bitty's back under his spine. He then moved to Bitty's collarbone, kissing the chamomile bloom, then moved to his arm and wrist.

After familiarizing himself even more with all of Bitty's tattoos, Kent pressed his forehead against Bitty's.

"As much as I'd love to continue this, I'm fucking exhausted.

Bitty pulled back with a warm smile, one that made Kent feel like he was bathing in molasses.

"That's alright, honey. I think we have all the time in the world to continue this later." At the confirmation that this wasn't a one-time thing, Kent grinned.

"Good. I'm glad." He let Bitty squirm his way into his arms, snuggling up against his chest. The sun was already long set, and Kent could just barely see the stars through the window. He reached over to turn off the lamp and laid all the way down, pulling Bitty closer to him. He could feel Bitty's smile against his collarbone, making him kiss Bitty's hair.

"We're so cheesy," Bitty said, all sleep-slurred, and Kent shrugged.

"Sure, but I don't mind it. Do you?" He asked, but received no reply but the soft breathing coming from Bitty, audible in the quiet room.

Kent let himself drift off, Bitty small and safe in his arms.

*

["You know that these aren't real, right, Kenny?" Bitty laughed as Kent nuzzled his hip where the daffodil was. "They're just semi-permanent ones I painstakingly reapply every few weeks."

"What?"

"Yeah, I'm not a huge fan of needles. Or pain."]

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading and I know it's 2020 and I'm writing omgcp ff but you know what who cares
> 
> if you liked it please give me a kudos/bookmark/comment and if you didn't or have constructive criticism I'll take that too
> 
> check out my Tumblr [here](https://leviathans-watching.tumblr.com/)


End file.
